


those eyes

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [25]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Abstergo CEO Haytham, Abstergo Industries, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Haytham and Reader had a thing, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Templar Haytham, assassin reader, but now they are in opposites sides of the war, fancy party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: The only difference you can find is that those eyes aren’t looking at you the same way they use to do. But you don’t blame him, things have changed a lot since then.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Reader, Haytham Kenway/Reader
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 16





	those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so pardon any mistake you can find.

“Fancy meeting you here”, a male British voice says behind you, and you don’t have to turn around to know who it is. You know perfectly well who it is.

“Well, I can’t say the same”, you reply, with a cold tone, like his presence doesn’t matter at all.

“Yes, is true. You knew I was coming”, he appears in your line of vision when you take a sip of your champagne. Both of you lock eyes for a few seconds.

He is still taller than you, even with the ridiculously tall heels you have on, he still has the same serious and compose expression of always and the same light eyes. The only difference you can find is that those eyes aren’t looking at you the same way they use to do. But you don’t blame him, things have changed a lot since then.

He moves his eyes to your dress and chuckles sarcastically before putting his hands behind his back, something he always do.

“You still wear that dress I see”, he says, and you don’t look at yourself, because you know you are wearing that fancy long dress, he brought you once. “I thought you didn’t like blue”.

“Well, my pay doesn’t allow me to have a lot of fancy dresses, Kenway”, you answer, leaving the champagne with a passing waiter. “Maybe you can talk to your father so he can change that?” You want to smirk devilish when you saw him tense a little at the mention of his father, but you decide to stay compose. Showing no emotion, is better when you are with him.

“Very funny”, he says, sarcastically, taking a cup of champagne from the same waiter. “You are still playing to be heroes with my father, I see”.

“And you are still playing of being a rich businessman in Abstergo. How the CEO position is going on?”, he doesn’t answer, he simply drinks of his champagne like you didn’t said anything at all.

“I can assure that is way better than your position with my father”, when he looks at your eyes again you can’t stop yourself from giving him a stern chuckle. “Tell me, does he is still making you bring him coffee with rum in the mornings?”

“I’m not his secretary, Haytham”, he smirks.

“You were his apprentice, isn’t that the same? I guess he still drinks his morning coffee with rum. It helps him forget all the disappointments”.

“You are the only disappointment”, you say and both of you look at each other dead in the eyes for what feels like an eternity.

“Yes, you are right. I’m the disappointment because I saw the truth and deny myself to keep the Assassin lie”.

“The truth you are speaking of doesn’t exist. Nothing is true”.

“Everything is permitted, yeah, I know all that rubbish”, he puts his cup in the crystal table you were leaning on with a little more force than necessary. After he clears his throat and recomposes himself, he looks at you again. “So, I suppose your presence here explains itself”.

“Yes”, is the only thing you reply, while you still observe him.

“Who is it?”

“I’m afraid I’m not allow to tell you”.

“Very well. I guess I will know in the morning”, you simply nod.

Silence falls between you two, even if the place is full of music, people dancing, talking and drinking, or chatting enthusiastically without a worry in the world. Is not until you hear a voice in your ear that you stand straight in front of him, ready to go.

“If I say it was a pleasure seeing you, I’ll be lying”, you say, and he chuckles sarcastically again while he moves the champagne cup in the table a little before putting his hands in his back again.

“For my part, it was a pleasure and I’m not lying”.

“Yeah, of course you are not”, your voice is full of sarcasm while you move to go. But when you are passing by his side, his hand catches your arm.

You stop, you even swallow, but when you turn your head to look at him, to lock your eyes with his, you have a neutral face, even if his hot touch still affects you after so many years.

“If you die, I will not cry”, you chuckle, for real.

“I’m not going to die tonight, Kenway. Maybe one of your boys is”, and with a last look into his eyes, you shake his hand away and get lost in the crowd.

In the morning, when Haytham arrive to his office his secretary receives him with the news that Thomas Hickey was found dead in the gala last night and that it had a note for him with his body.

The note is three simple words:

“Told you so”.


End file.
